walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dargon Chesterfield
Dargon Chesterfield is one of the principal antagonists of It's Walky, and the father of Jason Chesterfield. Born into an alternate world ruled by the Martians and policed by the enigmatic Wanderer, Dargon rebelled and eventually escaped his home universe. Arriving in the Walkyverse, he established the organization known as the JFO, and spent the next few decades controlling events from the shadows. History To escape the Martians and the Wanderer, Dargon assembled a dedicated team of warriors and began the search for an alternate world free of Martian influences. But when the Wanderer discovered his plans, he was forced to accelerate his timetable, hastily creating a portal in a London alleyway. The process shunted a large amount of energy into a nearby tree branch, creating an artifact that would be later known as the Power Booster Rod. When the Wanderer confronted Dargon at the portal, Dargon snatched up the branch and escaped with it. This act created a sudden loss of energy that doomed Dargon's home reality to untimely heat death. To his dismay, Dargon discovered that the Martians and the Wanderer were present in the Walkyverse as well - hidden, but still a threat. Moreover, their greatest potential weapon against the extraterrestrials, the Power Booster Rod, could not be used by human hands. To eliminate the threat, Dargon formulated a ruthless plan. After discovering that government agent Linda Mitchell was involved with alien technology, he arranged to have her boyfriend David murdered, spurring Linda to track down the Martian Embassy and its Martian Resurrection Chamber. Before Linda could fully revive David, however, the JFO killed her as well, then arranged for her resurrection with Martian technology. This process rewrote her DNA, allowing her to unlock the Power Booster Rod's full potential. Through brainwashing, the JFO manipulated Linda into using the Rod to kill every Martian on the planet. However, David's botched resurrection also created The Cheese - the same entity that had driven Dargon from his home reality. Learning that Linda and the Head Alien had created the abductees as a Martian fighting force, Dargon responded by establishing SEMME, an organization that would round up and control these future super-soldiers, making Linda's old partner Anthony McHenry its first Big Boss. Over the intervening years, Dargon concentrated his efforts on locating and recruiting the subjects of the abductee process. However, he largely ignored his own son, Jason, who had been born in the "wrong" universe - the Walkyverse - despite Dargon's best efforts. This fundamentally altered his life force, making him useless to Dargon's plans. Eventually Jason became tired of his father's neglect and fled the organization. His replacement, Jason's ex-girlfriend Penny Worthington, quickly gained Dargon's favor, and eventually was established as the JFO's second-in-command. Following the death of the first Big Boss, Dargon placed Linda in charge of SEMME, while simultaneously brainwashing Linda's daughter, Sal Walkerton, with the ultimate goal of having her eliminate the aliens, giving the JFO access to their Martian technology. However, the Head Alien foiled Dargon's plan, leaving the JFO to do damage control. Dargon used corrupt lawyer Bart O'Ryan to whip up a media frenzy that blamed SEMME for the attack, resulting in Sal being sentence to five years in prison. Despite this, SEMME was coming too close to discovering the true nature of the JFO, and so Dargon dispatched Penny and his agents to destroy SEMME's computer network and destroy all evidence of their involvement. The attack was thwarted, and a psychotic, paranoid Penny shot and killed Dargon upon returning to the JFO rather than risk being punished for her failure. Afterwards, she took his eyepatch as a trophy, and wore it during her attack on SEMME HQ. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:It's Walky! Category:JFO